Nada Dura Para Siempre
by xxiiOmiixx
Summary: Cuando las inseguridades, mentiras, y la desconfianza pueden más que el verdadero amor, todo tu mundo se viene abajo. Nunca permitas que intrigas y rumores dañen una hermosa relación. Solo Quinn y Rachel sabrán el verdadero camino a seguir, todo dependerá de una buena decision.
1. El inicio

**EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL**

**R: ¿Por qué haces esto?, yo te amo y te necesito a mi lado -** Una triste morena no entendía el porqué de tal decisión.

**Q:** **no puedo, nos hemos hecho tanto daño, y aún te sigo amando, pero necesito olvidarte, ¡tengo que olvidarte!, no lo entiendes acaso?** - Irritada porque su acompañante no entendía razones, estaba tan roja como un tomate.

**R: es fácil para ti decir eso, cuando ya tienes a una persona al lado que te apoye y que sea tu paño de lágrimas - **Con lágrimas en los ojos no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, se negaba a escuchar aquellos palabras horrorosas.

**Q: las cosas no son como las pintas, yo te amé desde el primer día y se que ambas cometimos errores y por eso mismo tenemos que dejarlo aquí**. **ENTIENDELO!** - Para ella no era fácil dejar las cosas atrás, pero quería intentarlo de nuevo, quería empezar una nueva relación desde cero.

**R: No me pidas que lo entienda, no vez el daño que me haces, me lastimas, estoy vacía y sin razón por la que vivir - **todo su mundo siempre giró en torno a ella, la universidad, el horario, sus planes, en todo siempre estaba su amada rubia, o su bebito como solía llamarla.

**Q: ya es tarde, me tengo que ir - **desde hace un tiempo atrás se volvió distante, las cosas entre las dos cambiaron, y ahora la rubia tenía otros horizontes que mirar, donde Rach, no estaba incluida.

**J: Quinn te llaman por teléfono - **su madre hizo acto de presencia, ya hacía tiempo un buen tiempo que la joven morena no la veía, casi nunca paraba en casa, viajes de negocios lograban que siempre dejara sola a su amada. Rach incluso llegó a odiarla por momentos.

**Q: ya subo, un momento mamá - **Para ella, ese tema ya estaba cerrado, su ex era tan persistente y masoquista que siempre la llamaba para pedirle disculpas e intentar un regreso., cosa que nunca iba a suceder.

**R: por favor, eres mi complemento, no me dejes -** Muy afligida no podía soportar que la mujer con la que compartió miles de cosas la haya cambiado un día para otro.

**Q: discúlpame tengo que subir, me están esperando - **No tenía por qué alargar más el tema, ya había decidido, su amor por su ex pareja no era el mismo, la mirada que le lanzada no la conmovian ni un centímetro.

**R: ¿Así dejas cuatro años de relación? ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?- **una de sus cualidades era la perseverancia, y tenía que dar hasta lo último de si para intentar salvar la relación.

**Q: discúlpame de verdad, pero esto debió suceder hace mucho tiempo - **Despúes de la pelea que acababan de tener hace unos días nada y menos ella tenía derecho a reclamarle eso. Estaba tan dolida por lo sucedido.

**R: no inventes, hasta hace unas semanas estábamos bien - **Se resignaba a pensar que todo había sido un juego y nada más, nunca creyó que su amada fuera tan cruel y seca para estas cosas. Siempre fue la luz de sus ojos.

**Q: entiéndelo de una vez, nunca vamos a regresar y por más que me arrepienta de la decisión que estoy tomando, nunca te pediré para volver - **ni un pasó atrás, cansada de tanta situación no sabía si llorar, o simplemente dejarlo estar. Aunque no pareciera también le dolía.

**R: te extrañaré mucho, lo eres todo, dame una razón para seg... - **No pudo continuar hablando porque fue interrumpida por su ahora ex novia quien mostraba síntomas de perder la paciencia si no contestaba esa llamada.

**Q: lo siento, tengo que atender una llamada -** Ahora a ella no le importaba mucho dejarla ahí sola y con millones de preguntas en la cabeza, ahora ella estaba armando su propia historia.

**R: está bien, cuídate - **resignación eso era lo único que entendía la morena de recogida melena. Resignación.

**Q: ya sabes puedes buscarme cuando quieras - **Para que mentir, la extrañaría pero ahora tenía de quien volverse a ilusionar y a quien amar.

**R: descuida, creo que por ahora no lo haré - **se encontraba muy dolida, miles de sentimientos encontrados, y sobre todo recuerdos, malditos recuerdos que acechaban su despedazado corazón y exigían ser reparado por la cabeza.

Y despidiéndose así, con una desganada mano en el aire en señal de saludo, Rachel Berry, bajo la cabeza y siguió su camino, un camino que ahora le tocará recorrer a ella sola. Si algún día se planteó un futuro al lado de una hermosa mujer, ahora esta misma mujer la sacaba del sendero. La desahuciada morena se encontraba a la deriva, sin un rumbo fijo el cual seguir, aguantándose las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tal vez nunca hubiese llegado a ese lugar, pensó meditabunda; si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que le deparaba el destino para su futuro, quizás nunca hubiese aceptado esa llamada. Triste, cabizbaja y con los ojos dilatados, maldijo mil veces haber conocido a esa persona, que para bien o para mal le dio los mejores años en su corta vida: peleas, amor, peleas, alegrías, peleas, paseos, peleas, sexo, peleas, fiestas, peleas, amor. Sobre todo eso amor.

Aquellos pasajes, aquellas avenidas que fueron testigo del más sublime e infinito amor, ahora eran testigo de la más cruel de las agonías. Como un cuerpo sin alma, Rachel se sentía muerta en vida. Solo una pequeña luz al final de tanta oscuridad, lograban alegrarla del mal trago que estaba pasando. Para su bien o tal vez para su mala suerte, aún recordaba cómo empezó todo. Un simple ¿**hola que tal?**, ¿**cómo te llamas?**, ¿**me pasas tu correo?**, ¿**tienes hi5?**. Todo sucedió tan rápido, todo empezó con el comienzo de fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**La llamada**

Rachel se encontraba en su cama, boca abajo, pensativa y mirando detenidamente la pantalla del móvil, no hacía más de un par de minutos que una llamada la dejó en estado de shock.

Una llamada que bien pudo ser de un amigo, o una amiga cualquiera, sin embargo era de un desconocido, aclaremos mejor, era una desconocida, cuyo nombre no lo recordaba a ciencia cierta, pero que al contrario de su apelativo, si recordaba muy bien su voz.

Pasaban los minutos y seguía con la misteriosa voz retumbando en su cabeza, no lograba entender porque seguía pensando en esa chica. ¿Que tenía su aa voz para que la cautivara tanto? Y lo más importante por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella.

**Flash back.**

**R:** Hola, ¿Quién habla?

Hola ¿Quién eres tú?, me acabas de marcar hace un rato.

**R:** Te equivocas no fui yo, le presté el celular a una amiga y ella habrá marcado tu número.

Una amiga… uhmmm… bueno de seguro es Satán, la conoces?

**R:** Si por supuesto sé quién es, pero no sé quién eres tú y porque me llamas.

Disculpa pero no es para que te enojes, sólo quería asegurarme nada mas-

**R:** ya bueno, ahora que lo sabes, tengo sueño y ya me voy a acostar,

No espera! … emmm me preguntaba si me puedes decir tu nombre.

**R:** Ah Ok. Me llamo Rachel, ahora si hasta mañana.

No espera!... mi nombre es Quinn y es un gusto conocerte. Bueno al menos por teléfono.

**R:** Igualmente… Quinn.

**Q:** Este… no sé si tienes correo, face, hi5 o bueno algo para poder conocernos mejor.

**R:** Estás tratando de ligar conmigo.

**Q:** No, no, nada que ver, solo quería ser sociable…

**R:** jajajajajaj si sociable… en fin, me caes bien sabes y sólo por eso te lo daré.

**Q:** Bueno entonces dámelo ya que si no equivoco tienes que descansar.

**R:** Ahora la apurada eres tú? Bueno me puedes buscar en el face como Rachel Barbra Berry de acuerdo.

**Q:** Perfecto. Me parece magnifico. Ahora si no quiero molestar más.

**R:** Ok. Entonces ahora sí. Que tengas una linda noche.

**Q:** igualmente Rachel que tengas una linda noche.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y así pasaron las horas...

Y la vida de Rachel transcurría con normalidad, nunca antes le había pasado este tipo de cosas. O bueno tal vez sí, pero no de la manera en la que se estaba imaginando.

Hasta que lo inesperado llegó.

Después de unos cuantos días las chicas empezaron a comunicarse de manera espontánea. El famoso chat de aquel entonces era el medio por el que se comunicaban, esto sirvió de mucho para fortalecer esa tan linda "amistad" que había surgido entre ambas.

Primero empezaron hablando de todo y nada a la vez, después, pasaron a temas más amicales, hasta que un día hablaron de gustos, aficiones, clases preferidas, colores favoritos, música que escuchan y todo lo que una conversación amical puede sugerir.

Rachel disfrutaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con Quinn, le encantaba la manera en que escribía, la manera en que podía expresar una idea pero que mediante el computador solo eran simples códigos o letras, para Rachel era algo más que eso, cada palabra tecleada por la rubia porrista, ella solía tomarlo de una manera más profunda, llegando incluso a recrearse toda la escena de las anécdotas o relatos que la ojiverde le pueda contar.

Y es así que después de unas semanas las chicas se animaron a dar un paso más en su relación "amistosa" y concretar un encuentro, si es que lo podemos llamarlo así.

La famosa cita quedó pactada para un sábado por la tarde. El lugar sería la famosa esquina de Breadsticks, lugar que tiempo después se convertiría en testigo silencioso de todos los encuentros de ambas, pero esto aun las jóvenes no lo saben.


End file.
